


Permanence

by londonisred



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonisred/pseuds/londonisred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Sigamos así sin importar qué. — Las palabras se escapan de los labios de Olivier. Porque por ahora todo lo que puede querer es una eternidad al lado de quién está por dormirse en sus brazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

Su respiración era apacible. Lenta, casi perezosa y en cada exhalación aún se podía percibir la mezcla de chocolate caliente y crema, lo último que bebieron antes de irse a la cama. Olivier no puede apartar su mirada de Alexis ni del ritmo de su pecho al inhalar y exhalar. El menor acostado a su lado aún lleva la chaqueta deportiva de su equipo de fútbol, la capucha puesta cubriéndole los ojos y todas las mantas cubriéndole desde el torso hacia los pies. 

Se siente cálido estar ahí. Una sensación de paz y estabilidad que el francés había olvido podía llegar a sentir. Además, Olivier sabe que son algo y que parece prometedor. Llevan más de dos meses en aquella rutina, de visitar la casa de alguno de los dos después de los partidos, o compartir habitación de hotel cuando les toca jugar de visita. Es su rutina. Comer algo, ver una película y meterse a la cama no precisamente en ese orden. Hablar del último partido jugado y de todo lo que hicieron bien o lo que hicieron mal. Luego suele llegar el silencio y con él las miradas a mejillas sonrojadas. La disminución del espacio personal, más silencio, tensión en sus cuerpos, electricidad recorriendo todas y cada una de sus extremidades hasta que por fin no hay más distancia que los separe y se atreven a besar. 

Olivier es siempre el que termina sobre el cuerpo del menor y el primero en intentar tocar la piel del otro. Y sí que lo hace. Presionar entre sus manos la cintura de Alexis es algo que no puede evitar, porque no lo piensa ni reflexiona, simplemente siente el impulso y la necesidad. Necesidad que le nubla la mente y que lo hace estremecer y jadear cuando por fin consigue deslizar sus manos por debajo de la polera de su compañero. 

Jamás han dado un paso más allá de tocarse, rosarse y besarse pero hasta parece ser suficiente. Ambos se vuelven un vaivén de caderas, movimientos involuntarios, manos curiosas, suspiros desesperados y labios rojos. Y el tiempo que se pierde en el colchón o el sofá, tras las cuatro paredes del refugio de turno hasta que el aire que falta en sus pulmones los hace separarse en busca de oxígeno para poder seguir después.

Es su rutina. El principio y final de deseos contenidos desde el primer día en que se conocieron. 

Y Olivier no podría estar más sorprendido. Una vez compartiendo aquella intimidad, la percepción que el francés tenía de Alexis había cambiado de una manera agradable, adorable. Si bien ya le gustaba con toda esa energía que lo caracteriza en la cancha, con todo ese buen humor y personalidad extrovertida, en la intimidad, en lo privado Alexis resultó ser tímido, dulce, cariñoso e incluso más silencioso. 

Pero lo que más le había sorprendido a Olivier era la capacidad que tenía el chileno de sonrojarse, de temblar entre sus brazos, de asustarse en la intimidad y de querer llevar las cosas con calma, sin apuros. 

Diferente a como solía ser en la cancha, en dónde Alexis parece querer siempre llevar el control de la situación. En la intimidad el chileno se había entregado a la confianza y a la paciencia del mayor dejándolo a él tomar las decisiones importantes.

En otro momento la presión de ser el pilar en una relación habría hecho que Olivier quisiera dar un paso al lado. Pero no, no esta vez. Ya no tiene miedo de establecerse, ni tampoco le aterra tener el control. Por primera vez está viviendo el cliché, ese que dice que -de repente y si se es afortunado- aquella persona nos puede hacer sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Olivier siente que con el chileno a su lado es así. Es mejor. 

Una sonrisa se asoma en los labios del mayor justo en el momento en que el chileno deja escapar un suspiro. Es el mayor quién rompe el silencio:

— Pensé que dormías. 

— ¿Has estado observándome todo el tiempo? — Pregunta Alexis quitándose la capucha de la cabeza y descubriéndose los ojos.

— Quizás. 

La sonrisa no demora en alcanzar los labios del menor mientras se gira sobre su lado derecho permitiéndose así mismo acurrucarse contra el costado izquierdo del francés. Olivier acepta el abrazo aprisionándose contra su compañero permitiendo que Alexis refugie su rostro en el espacio de su cuello. 

— Que mimado te pones a veces. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que Alexis Sánchez iba a terminar siendo tan necesitado de abrazos?

— ¿Dejo de hacerlo? No tengo problemas en buscar a alguien más que quiera abrazarme.

Olivier no responde a la amenaza de Alexis, al menos no verbalmente.

— ¡Mierda, Oli! — Alexis exclama llevándose la mano hacia su cintura. — ¿Me pellizcaste? 

— Merecido lo tenías.

— ¿Por qué? 

— Para que no andes diciendo que puedes buscar a alguien más.

— Era una broma, Oli.

— Bueno, mi pellizco también.

Al final terminan riéndose juntos de lo ridículo de su conversación y retoman luego y en silencio la posición en la que estaban antes. Con Alexis refugiado en los brazos del mayor. La respiración de ambos es por un buen tiempo el único sonido audible del lugar. Para gusto de Olivier la casa de Alexis -y que queda a las afueras de Londres- es el refugio perfecto para ambos, no porque necesariamente quisieran esconder lo suyo, sino porque al vivir tan lejos de la vida urbana, el hogar de Alexis los rodeaba de una tranquilidad placentera que de vez en cuando era solo perturbada por alguna tormenta de viento tan típica del invierno en el que se encuentran.

— Estoy algo asustado. — Murmura Alexis haciendo círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre el brazo de Olivier quién frunce el ceño porque no entiende a que viene aquel comentario.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Eso, Oli. Que estoy asustado. Inseguro. Me refiero a… Bueno, ya sabes…

— _Je ne comprends pas…_ y juro que no tiene que ver con que tu inglés sea rudimentario aún… — Bromea. — ¿Podrías ser más claro?

No se lo pide de mala manera, claro que no. Pero le inquieta no entender lo que su compañero quiere decir. Al final, Alexis termina sentándose sobre la cama dándole la espalda a Olivier quién se inquieta aún más por aquella reacción. 

— _¿Bébé?_

— Me refería a nosotros. — Alexis comienza a hablar de nuevo haciendo al francés sentarse sobre la cama también. — Mientras más te quiero me da más miedo... perderte.

— Alexis… — Olivier suelta. No sabe si reírse o hacer como si nada, pero aquella revelación de parte del menor le conmueve hasta el punto de suspirar. — _Bébé_ , ven aquí.

Alexis acepta la invitación entre los brazos de Olivier que logra que ambos vuelvan a terminar recostados sobre la cama. 

— Estamos en la misma situación. No eres el único que tiene miedo… — Dice el dorsal número doce de los _gunners_ mientras aprisiona aún más a su cuerpo a Alexis que se acomoda enredando una de sus piernas por encima de la del otro. — Pero no digas que no eres bueno para esto cuando nunca me habían hecho sentir tan sólido en una relación.

— ¿Te hago sentir así, Oli?

— _Oui._ Cómodo, estable. Feliz y has mejorado mi paciencia no sabes cuánto.

— ¿Tu paciencia?

— ¡Cielos! Si fuera por mí, me habría aprovechado de ti en la primera cita…

— ¿Te refieres a…?

— Sexo.

— ¡Olivier!

— ¿Qué? Pero si así se llama. Sexo.

Alexis niega con la cabeza en un gesto resignado no pudiendo evitar el acaloramiento repentino de sus mejillas. No puede mantener la mirada firme y debe esconderse en la curva del cuello de Olivier antes de seguir hablando.

— ¿Y esperar… Esperar porque esté listo no es algo que te aburrirá de mí? — Alexis siente la necesidad de preguntar porque sabe que si no han ido más allá en su intimidad es por él y el miedo que siente al respecto.

Otra vez Olivier no sabe si reírse o conmoverse ante aquella pregunta. Alexis es alguien que de seguro es uno en un millón.

— No podría aburrirme. Jamás. Esperarte no es un problema. Tampoco pienses que voy a presionarte a hacer algo para lo que aún no te sientes listo… No pienses eso ¿Está bien?

— Oli… — Alexis suspira escondido aún.

— Lo digo enserio. Alexis, no me molesta esperar… Así que olvídate de que esa pueda ser una razón para dejarte. Además… Tengo la fe de que cuando llegue el momento, el sexo contigo será algo épico.

— ¡Olivier! — Alexis exclama esta vez pateando ligeramente la pantorrilla del aludido despacio para no lesionarle y lo suficientemente fuerte como para reprenderlo.

— ¡Ouch! — Es todo lo que el francés puede quejarse porque sin darse cuenta y en un movimiento rápido el chileno termina sobre él robándole un beso que al final deja a Olivier sin ganas de protestar por la patada.

— ¿Qué... Hoy es el gran día? — Olivier bromea con Alexis sobre su cuerpo aún. El chileno vuelve a negar con la cabeza antes de dirigir sus labios ahora a la clavícula de quién está debajo de él.

— _Bébé…_ — Olivier ronronea por la sensación y no puede evitar mover su cadera un poco para generar fricción sabiendo que no pasarán más allá de eso. 

— _Je t’adore._ Me encantas. — Suelta Alexis de pronto en otro comentario que Olivier no se esperaba oír. Sin mencionar lo bien que suenan las palabras en francés en los labios del chileno. 

— _Sexy…_ —Olivier se dedica a acariciar la espalda del otro que sigue llenandole de besos inquietos.

— ¿Nos vamos a dormir? Digo porque si sigo haciendo esto terminarás aprovechándote de mí.

— Y lo dice el que está sobre mí devorándome el cuello… Cínico. 

— Pero es que es divertido provocarte…

— Pasa que si sigues provocándome un día de estos no voy a responder por mis actos.

— Anotado. 

Olivier rompe en una carcajada y Alexis termina abandonando su pocición para retomar su lugar junto al mayor, otra vez enredado en sus brazos. La tranquilidad de la noche, sus corazones latiendo al unísono y el cansancio físico acumulado de todo el día –incluido el partido que perdieron contra el Chelsea- es todo lo que les va quedando encima cuando el sueño comienza a apoderarse de ambos.

— _¿Bébé?_

— ¿Mmm…?

— Sigamos así sin importar qué. — Las palabras se escapan de los labios de Olivier. Porque por ahora todo lo que puede querer es una eternidad al lado de quién está por dormirse en sus brazos. 

Alexis asiente y sonríe contra el hombro del francés casi de forma inmediata. Una sonrisa sincera y propia y que ilumina todo el mundo de Olivier aún si ya es medianoche y la oscuridad ha caído sobre ellos. Se duermen abrazados con la seguridad de que están en los brazos de la persona correcta. Junto a lapromesa de que a la mañana siguiente y todas las otras que vendrán, seguirán igual, uno al lado del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente no sé que decir. Aunque hace tiempo que no escribía. Cualquier error es mi culpa y de los 32 grados de calo que me rodean.
> 
> Olivier queda perfecto para llamar a Alexis Bébé (que lleva dos tildes porque está escrito en francés)


End file.
